1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally extra particulate additive packages for toner that provides improved or reduced mass flow. In particular, the present disclosure relates to the use of extra particulate additives, such as conductive additives in combination with other particles to improve the mass flow in a toner supply.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, relatively high resolution printing may be obtained by reducing toner particle size. However, as the particle size of a given toner decreases, the ability to control the mass flow within a given range or operating window degrades. In particular, the mass flow may increase, causing various print defects. Accordingly, one may improve control over mass flow, i.e. reduce the mass flow and/or maintain the mass flow within a given range, by either altering the toner supply components or by altering the toner formulation.